


City lights.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Sua respiração se acelerou involuntariamente quando sentiu um leve toque no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, e disse a si mesmo para se acalmar, colocando sua mão sobre a de Viktor, fazendo-a permanecer ali. Havia acostumado a fazer isso, a sempre ter um ponto de ligação entre os dois.— O que... isso tudo significa pra você?"Viktor x Yuuri // oneshot
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	City lights.

Sempre que estavam em uma multidão, as mãos uniam-se como laços. Apertadas, os dedos emaranhados uns nos outros como se fosse a forma mais segura de prendê-los aos seus enquanto seguiam em frente. Podia ver brilho dourado na mão direita de Viktor que se destacava, o pequeno aro que significava tanto que seu valor poderia ser inestimável.

Yuuri Katsuki continuou seus passos, fitando o casaco comprido e os cabelos claros do homem ao seu lado, mas seus olhos volta e meia eram capturados pelo leve faiscar da aliança. Seus pensamentos revolviam-se em um turbilhão de imagens reais e inventadas por sua mente. Imaginava se Viktor conseguia perceber o nervosismo que crescia dentro dele aos poucos, fazendo com que tudo o que gostaria de dizer ficasse preso em sua garganta, acumulando-se com as horas ou os segundos, procurando uma saída em um labirinto escuro e sem fim. Seria impossível, mas ainda assim havia o medo de por algum motivo acabar demonstrando esse sentimento.

Os passos cessaram, o calor que os conectava em suas mãos desapareceu. Yuuri o observou mover-se lentamente em sua direção, sob a sombra que uma árvore fazia ao bloquear a luz dos postes de Barcelona. Abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Seus olhos desviaram-se imediatamente, envergonhado por não conseguir encontrar as palavras certas. Talvez devesse iniciar uma conversa casual sobre o sistema de aquecimento do quarto que não estava muito bom, ou talvez tirar alguma dúvida como se fossem nada mais, nada menos do que técnico e aluno. _O que realmente eram._

Podia sentir o peso do cachecol em seus ombros, a ponte dos óculos em seu nariz, como se tudo fizesse pressão sobre seu corpo.

Estava começando mais uma vez.

— Viktor.

A palavra saiu com dificuldade, um nome chamado de um modo sério como se ele não estivesse simplesmente parado bem à sua frente. Sentiu as bochechas arderem, e sabia que a essa hora elas já estariam vermelhas. Sua respiração se acelerou involuntariamente quando sentiu um leve toque no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, e disse a si mesmo para se acalmar, colocando sua mão sobre a de Viktor, fazendo-a permanecer ali. Havia acostumado a fazer isso, a sempre ter um ponto de ligação entre os dois.

— O que... isso tudo significa pra você?

Yuuri sabia que estava se atropelando nas palavras, como sempre acontecia quando a ansiedade o dominava. Não era aquilo que gostaria de perguntar. Não daquele jeito, naquelas circunstâncias, mas era o que havia restado, eram suas palavras mais honestas e claras. Precisava ter respostas, independente do que aconteceria, independente se podia sentir seu coração disparar no peito com tanta força até deixá-lo enjoado e com falta de ar.

Ele aguardou, e, diante do silêncio, se arrependeu mil vezes de ter formulado a pergunta. Seu dedo indicador deslizou lentamente sobre o anel que o russo usava. Seu presente, seu amuleto, sua declaração de amor tão espontânea e pura e verdadeira, sem esperar reciprocidade mas ainda assim rezando para que ela pudesse acontecer pelo menos uma vez.

_Ao menos uma vez em sua vida._

Viktor olhou ao redor, para as incontáveis pequenas lâmpadas de natal que brilhavam como estrelas durante uma noite de verão. Não entendia muito bem o motivo de tal comemoração, afinal era apenas o término de mais um ano, como se os 365 dias merecessem um enterro digno depois de servirem o seu único propósito que era deixar lembranças. Apesar de cintilarem no escuro, as luzes de dezembro em Barcelona não podiam ofuscar nada porque eram os olhos castanhos de Yuuri que o tragavam como um buraco negro naquele momento. Depois de muito tempo, ele havia encontrado alguém que o devolvesse esse tipo de sentimento arrebatador, algo que ele sentia falta: ter uma pessoa que devolvesse novamente sua inspiração ao lugar que nunca deveria ter deixado de estar.

— Isso tudo? — ele deu um belo sorriso ainda acariciando o rosto do mais novo, dando um passo à frente para que ficassem a poucos centímetros um do outro, abaixando a voz para que apenas eles pudessem ouvir: — Apenas significa que eu não tenho mais forças para te deixar.

Olhos azuis e castanhos se encontraram repentinamente. O russo sabia muito bem sobre o que Yuuri se referia quando falava sobre isso, sabia que estava sendo mais do que um simples técnico, que o relacionamento dos dois não poderia ser facilmente quebrado como se poderia fazer com um contrato, mas não conseguia deixar de se divertir com a timidez constante do mais novo. Havia aceitado os medos de Yuuri, aprendido a lidar com suas emoções, havia ficado surpreso sobre como aprenderam um com o outro e mesmo assim a insegurança que Yuuri sentia continuava visível nos menores detalhes. E ele não iria embora. Não depois de terem passado por tanta coisa juntos. Ainda sorrindo, o mais velho aproximou-se novamente, não o permitindo ter chance alguma de mudar de ideia.

Envolvido pelo calor dos braços de Viktor, Yuuri respirou fundo. Era algo a que ele já estava acostumado – estender as mãos por dentro do casaco comprido e abraçá-lo com força, descansar sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, inspirando o cheiro familiar que o acalmava instantaneamente. Percebeu que sua visão ficava embaçada aos poucos e duas gotas quentes então deslizaram por seu rosto. O frio deixou-as geladas e ele secou as bochechas no cachecol do mais velho. Já não conseguia impedir de transbordarem. Em meio ao caos que estavam seus sentimentos, podia sentir o coração disparar no peito e estreitou ainda mais o abraço. _A última coisa que queria era deix_ _ar Viktor_ _ir_ _embora_ _._

Erguendo a mão, Viktor retirou os óculos de aros azuis de Yuuri. Seus lábios foram lentamente de encontro aos dele, num beijo leve mas que fez um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, sem pressa, como se saboreasse o fato de que estavam completamente próximos um do outro, presos em um mundo que pertencia apenas aos dois e alheios a tudo o que acontecia ao redor. As mãos de Yuuri subiram pelo casaco, agarrando-se à camisa, assim que o mais velho o puxou para um beijo longo como se seus lábios selassem uma promessa, e seus olhos se abriram por um instante apenas para se certificar que aquilo era real, porque ali, à sua frente, estava exatamente o mesmo Viktor que habitava em seus sonhos muitos anos atrás.

E ele sorriu entre um beijo e outro, ao constatar esse fato. 

____________________________________

E pela primeira vez ele não se importa com o horário que o relógio mostra, se são duas da manhã ou seis ou meia-noite, se há treino no dia seguinte e eles precisam estar descansados e prontos para mais uma competição. A cidade iluminada através da janela do quarto do hotel já não chama mais atenção como antes, o brilho das luzes delineando cores sobre a pele clara de Viktor em contato com a sua. As roupas foram descartadas e o frio esquecido como se o aquecedor do quarto magicamente voltasse a funcionar em plena capacidade.

Prensando-o contra a parede ao lado da porta, Yuuri já não conseguia mais se segurar. Estava desesperado, ansioso, faminto pelos beijos de Viktor, pelo corpo dele, pela deliciosa sensação que ele proporcionava ao tocá-lo. Beijava-o como se o mundo pudesse acabar naquele momento e fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida, como se fosse seu prêmio mais aguardado. Suas mãos deixavam leves arranhões sobre a pele pálida de Viktor, sentindo os músculos e a maciez da pele sob a ponta dos dedos. O mais velho mantinha os olhos fechados, buscando o ar através dos gemidos quando suas bocas se separavam – sabia que já havia esperado por isso por muito tempo, sabia que seu coração já o pertencia desde aquela vez que um Yuuri alcoolizado e alegre havia cruzado seu caminho, o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de adoração ao abraçá-lo e pedir que fosse seu técnico. Ele ainda tinha aquelas fotos no celular, e de vez em quando se pegava observando-as com um misto de nostalgia e surpresa sobre o quão longe haviam chegado desde então.

_Talvez longe demais para que pudessem parar._

Mesmo sem uma gota de álcool para afetar sua percepção, Yuuri sentia-se completamente entorpecido, mas desejou toda aquela confiança cega que tinha quando não estava sóbrio. Provava o sabor de Viktor, sua língua deslizava sobre o pescoço do mais velho e o fazia estremecer, mas esperava que ele desse indícios de que realmente estava gostando para que pudesse prosseguir. Já podia perceber como seus toques o afetavam quando se esfregava contra seu corpo, seus dedos delineando a ereção por trás da última fina camada de tecido. E tomando a coragem que demorou para reunir, foi descendo lentamente pelo corpo dele, sua saliva deixando rastros sobre o peito entre os beijos e as mordidas, até que estava ajoelhado aos pés de Viktor, como se implorasse para ter um pouco mais daquela sensação que fazia o sangue correr tão rápido em suas veias.

Viktor se mantinha escorado contra a parede, surpreso como o mais novo conseguia ser dominante quando queria. Os dedos de Yuuri passearam sob o elástico de sua cueca por uns instantes até abaixá-la na altura das coxas e respirou fundo, deslizando a língua pelos lábios, envergonhado mas decidido. As mãos de Viktor prenderam-se em seus cabelos, antecipando o que estava por vir. O mais novo manteve suas mãos segurando com força o interior das coxas dele e fechou os olhos antes de sua boca se fechar ao redor do membro ereto. O russo trincou os dentes, um gemido alto escapou de sua boca ao sentir a língua de Yuuri rodeando-o, sentindo o calor crescente de sua boca. Olhos castanhos fixaram-se nele dessa vez, observando a expressão de Viktor enquanto o chupava com mais força, querendo saber qual seria o melhor modo de deixá-lo excitado. O olhar que recebia era como se Yuuri subitamente tivesse incorporado Eros – aquele mesmo olhar que o seduzia todas as vezes em que ele dançara ao som daquela música, que lhe proporcionava arrepios de prazer e fazia seu coração disparar. Yuuri buscava o ar entre os gemidos, sua língua deslizando a saliva por todo o comprimento, e ele pôde ouvir algumas palavras em russo que não sabia o que significavam enquanto fazia isso. A mão do mais velho repentinamente puxou seus cabelos para trás, afastando-o de seu membro úmido e ereto. Yuuri arquejava com boca entreaberta, tomando fôlego, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Viktor por um instante sequer.

No momento seguinte, era o russo que deitava sobre ele ali mesmo no tapete, tomando seus lábios como se estivesse sedento por eles, como se fosse seu oásis particular. Mãos ávidas puxavam um contra o outro, procurando o calor de seus corpos que friccionavam-se em uma insaciável troca de sensações. Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios de Viktor, seus olhos faiscaram como se ali se escondesse algo obscuro e selvagem. Ele não aguentaria mais nem um segundo sem tocar Yuuri do mesmo modo. Então desceu lentamente sobre o corpo do mais novo que tremia e se arrepiava aos seus toques, agarrando as coxas dele e elevando-as para cima de seus ombros, retribuindo com sua boca o que Yuuri havia feito até então.

— V-Viktor...

A voz dele saiu entrecortada, interrompida por um gemido longo que se transformou em uma sinfonia de suspiros e outros gemidos mais curtos. Yuuri estremeceu e passou o braço por cima dos olhos, ainda tímido, como se bloqueasse um sentido para que os outros ficassem mais apurados. Podia ouvir com mais clareza a respiração ofegante de Viktor e a vibração de sua garganta enquanto o chupava, demorando-se em uma lenta e deliciosa tortura, sentir as mãos dele afastarem suas coxas com firmeza após se distanciar por um instante. Suas mãos agarraram o que podia do tapete com força quando sentiu os dedos de Viktor o invadirem, a sensação gelada do lubrificante em contraste com o calor da boca dele o fez arquejar em busca de ar. Todo o seu corpo tremia e se arrepiava em antecipação. Seu nome saiu como um sussurro dos lábios de Viktor, aliviado e rouco de desejo.

— Eu estava louco pra fazer isso com você, há muito tempo — o russo mordeu o lábio assim que o invadiu, vibrando com a sensação quente de penetrá-lo devagar, fazendo Yuuri se contorcer e tremer sob suas mãos. — Como você se supera no rinque, como eu sei que você está sempre olhando para mim enquanto patina — Viktor manteve uma das pernas de Yuuri sobre seu ombro, erguendo-se sobre ele e o puxando para si, indo, mesmo que lentamente, cada vez mais fundo. O mais novo arqueou-se até uma de suas mãos tocar no rosto de Viktor, mordendo o lábio e observando-o novamente com o rosto corado. — Isso, eu quero que você olhe para mim agora também. Desse jeito.

E dito isto, Viktor começou a mover-se ainda mais rápido, fazendo o mais novo gritar de prazer enquanto ia se acostumando aos poucos com o membro dentro de si, seus gemidos altos e palavras desconexas ecoando pelo silêncio do quarto. Buscou o fôlego quando os lábios de Viktor tocaram seu pescoço, quentes e enlouquecidos de desejo, a língua deslizando sobre a pele enquanto as mãos apertavam suas coxas com força, deslizando-se para dentro e para fora em um ritmo impaciente.

— Quando você escolheu aquela roupa para Eros, eu mal consegui respirar. Sempre quis vê-lo daquele jeito, ganhando confiança aos poucos, imitando os meus passos ao mesmo tempo que criava os seus próprios — ele se ergueu novamente, dessa vez colocando seus braços em cada lado dos ombros do mais novo, olhando-o de cima por entre os cabelos claros que caíam em seu rosto, fitando diretamente aqueles olhos castanhos que retribuíam os seus com uma mistura de adoração e excitação. — Eu nunca desejei tanto alguém como eu desejo você, Yuuri.

Ele sussurrava essas palavras enquanto seu corpo estremecia ao friccionar-se com o do mais novo, num estado febril e apaixonado e completamente perdido nas sensações de prazer que já começavam a deixá-lo desnorteado. As mãos de Yuuri o puxaram contra si, as unhas cravando-se em suas costas e deixando rastros pela pele arrepiada, e suas pernas o envolveram aumentando a pressão que o penetrava. Seus gemidos não podiam ser contidos e o sangue corria rápido em suas veias, acelerando os batimentos cardíacos e os deixando sem fôlego, mesmo assim não deixando de se mover dentro dele um segundo sequer. O russo percebeu que já estava quase chegando ao seu limite quando Yuuri, se afastou, estremecendo, uma das suas mãos em sua nuca o obrigando a parar.

— Eu _quero_ você, Viktor… — de novo aquela voz tímida mas repleta de vontade, como se ele estivesse lutando para poder demonstrar o que realmente sentia. — E eu quero mostrar isso pra você.

Enquanto dizia isso, Yuuri sentou-se e afastou-se até suas costas tocarem a lateral da cama, trazendo Viktor sobre si com cuidado, guiando-se para dentro dele dessa vez. O russo se deliciava ao ver a expressão envergonhada do mais novo, mesmo que o quarto estivesse iluminado só pelas luzes vibrantes que vinham da cidade, apreciando o rosto vermelho e a inexperiência que o deixava ainda mais adorável, mas o modo hesitante com que Yuuri o tocava durou pouco tempo. As mãos dele passearam pelo corpo de Viktor, delineando os músculos denifidos e a pele sensível, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer, e prenderam-se em sua cintura e depois em suas coxas, o trazendo para baixo repentinamente. O corpo do mais velho arqueou-se e contorceu-se enquanto sentava sobre ele, seus lábios abertos em um grito silencioso, sentindo o membro do mais novo pulsar dentro de si. Suava, seus cabelos claros emoldurando o rosto, bagunçados, quando recomeçou a se mover junto com Yuuri, se elevando um pouco apenas para tornar a abaixar-se sobre ele, alternando a velocidade do jeito que o fazia sentir mais prazer. Sentia a pressão dentro de si, como se encaixassem perfeitamente, e Yuuri se afastou o suficiente para que sua mão se fechasse em torno do membro de Viktor, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que o russo sentia.

Palavras que Yuuri não conhecia se misturavam aos gemidos baixos que os dois emitiam quase em uníssono. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás na beirada da cama, sua respiração cada vez mais descompassada, os olhos fechados e o rosto corado, seus cabelos pretos contrastando contra o branco dos lençóis. Os lábios úmidos de Viktor roçavam os dele enquanto se movimentavam, seus gemidos mais e mais altos até que os dois chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, estremecendo com as ondas de prazer que percorriam seus corpos como choques elétricos. Yuuri continuou deslizando a mão úmida sobre o membro dele, o líquido quente escorrendo entre seus dedos, como se a ânsia de deixá-lo enlouquecido insistisse em seu ouvido para que continuasse.

— _Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você..._

Ele podia entender agora o que Viktor havia dito em russo anteriormente, e continuou dentro dele, enquanto esperava que suas respirações voltassem ao normal, mas seu coração não parecia querer se acalmar. Os braços de Viktor envolveram Yuuri gentilmente, como se o protegesse, como se fosse a promessa de estar sempre ao seu lado a partir daquele momento. E quando as palavras já não eram mais necessárias permaneceram assim, banhados pelas luzes de Barcelona, assimilando aos poucos a intensidade do que era pertencer um ao outro.

____________________________________

Ele nunca havia treinado uma sequência tão difícil.

Não que as coreografias de Viktor Nikiforov fossem de alguma forma fáceis, mas dessa vez o russo havia se superado. Até alcançar um nível aceitável, Yuuri precisava aprender muito mais com os erros e quedas na maior parte dos saltos. Deitado de costas contra o gelo do rinque, ele esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra. Estava melhorando e sabia disso. Já havia se acostumado com aquela dor, aqueles arranhões e os pontos roxos que volta e meia surgiam em sua pele. A dor de tentar alcançar a perfeição.

Yuuri levantou a mão para bloquear a luz cegante dos holofotes do rinque, um pequeno brilho dourado e faiscante em seu dedo anelar captando sua atenção. E sorriu, apesar de tudo. Estar em casa novamente trazia sempre aquele sentimento nostálgico. Na lembrança da cor dos olhos de Viktor, o azul glacial que remetia ao inverno russo. Hasetsu. Barcelona. Moscou. O mundo inteiro que o aguardava e mais de três mil quilômetros de distância que constantemente e temporariamente os separavam. Mas naquele momento quando ele se levantou, Viktor o observava, e seu sorriso foi suficiente para que toda a distância fosse descartada e esquecida, aquele sorriso que era apenas dele, como se Yuuri oferecesse a combinação perfeita entre inocência, malícia e determinação. Seu ponto de partida até o infinito.

— Yuuri, vamos começar do zero, mais uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 12/04/2017. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
